


Advancing the Relationship

by Blankedgaze



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Light Bondage, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15680154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankedgaze/pseuds/Blankedgaze
Summary: Blake has been in heat for days and is reaching her breaking point. Her boyfriend Josh is about to learn a lot about his girlfriend.(A request from BraveVesperia01)





	Advancing the Relationship

Blake found herself in the same position again as she has been for the last few days. Up early in the bathroom face dripping with water in a useless attempt to cool down. Unfortunately for her this was a heat that water could not quell, the girl was in the middle of her heat. Blake looked at her reflection in the mirror, her face red her breathing labored. Her heat was worsen by the scent of her boyfriend all around the house. Oh how she wished she could ask him for help but she has yet to even tell him she was a faunus. 

While thinking about the kind boy Blake's hand moved on it's own to under her short robe to her aching hole. Her fingers were sliding in and out of her cunt as she pictured Josh. Thanks to the summer heat Josh had been walking around mostly in shorts and sleeveless shirt, he may have been the most muscled guy but he kept himself in shape. His strong arms and legs, respectable amount of tone. In her lust addled mind Blake could him taking her sating the burning in her. Her masturbatory session grew, while one hand worked below the other had moved up top playing with her expose breasts.

“Oh~ Josh. Take me, I need you to fuc...” Blake quietly moaned before a knock at the bathroom door shocked her back to her senses.

“Blake? Are you okay?” Josh asked from the other side of the door. Blake was confused Josh usually was asleep till 6am. Quickly looking at her scroll she found that she had been in here for a hour. Trying her best to sound her normal self, “Y~yeah just got up early today. I'll be out in a second.” wrapping up her ears quickly and cleaning her hands Blake walked out the bathroom past Josh getting a whiff of him, sending a shiver down her spine as she moved to the closet to get dressed for the day.

Classes and training for Blake was as eventful as ever. As least what she was able to focus on. When the school day was over Blake said bye to Ruby, Weiss, and Yang as she went home. She needed to lie down the constant waking up early was draining her energy. Lucky for her Josh was going to be at work for bit longer. When she got home she went to the bedroom and flopped down onto the bed. This she quickly found out that was not the best idea, as she got a full head of Josh's scent. The black haired girl quickly pulled down her soaked panties and start to try and get herself off. She though about how she'd love for Josh to come home taking her right on this bed, fucking their kitten into her. Her fingers were a blur they kept slipping in between her pussy's lips. Minutes go by as she tries to some kind of climax nothing working. 

She eventually gave up and just lied in bed after she cleaned herself up. After changing into her pajamas she sat down and turned on the TV to distract herself. Josh came home about a hour later coming into the room seeing Blake watching TV.

“Okay what's wrong?” question Josh. 

“What?” Blake answered back confused.

“Well you're watching TV to relax. Normally you would read a book instead. You look a bit red.” before Blake could respond Josh already had his hand on her head seeing if she had a fever. Her face got ever redder as he pulled back. “You seem to be a bit warm. I'll bring you dinner, you get some rest.” Josh told her as he left the room. The two spent the rest of the night together. While the heat in her loins didn't die she was a bit at ease resting next to him.

The next morning she was back in front of the mirror like the morning before. “I can't keep doing this anymore.” Blake said to herself as she panted. Steeling herself she made up her mind. Leaving the bathroom she went over to where Josh was sleeping nudging him awake, “Josh?”

Slowly Josh stirred awake, “Blake? Something wrong?” Seeing that he was awake Blake went to turn the lights on telling him she had to show him something. She looked at him before grabbing at her bow and pulling it off revealing her cat ears to him. Getting up off the bed Josh made his way over to her. “So you're a faunus, Blake?” Josh said. Blake only responded with a quite nod. “Okay.” he said nonchalantly, Blake was a bit thrown off by how well he took the news. “You don't have a problem with that?” she asked. “You're still Blake right. So you being a faunus doesn't change that.” the boy reassured her. Hearing that sent her heart ablaze with joy and eased a lot of her stress.

Blake forces the boy back to the bed making him fall on it. Blake quickly hopped on top of him, “I'm not just a faunus. I'm...” opening up her robe showing her boyfriend her wet pussy. Pulling down his pajama bottoms Blake got to work licking is dick feeling it get hard in her hand. Once it was nice and ready Blake stated to suck her head bobbed up and down in the blonde boy's lap Josh looked down at the catgirl's sucking like her life was on the line. Grabbing the back of her head forcing her to take all of his dick down her throat, the sloppy blowjobs turned them both on like crazy. Josh forces his dick down her throat on last time and fired off.

Blake straddled his lap lining his dick up with her soaking cunt. Spearing herself on his sent shocks throughout her whole body. Josh grab at Blake's plush ass as he slams her down on his shaft even harder that fat ass bouncing like mad, Josh looks into Blake's eye. They gave off an almost feral look, the heat that has been welling up inside her for the last couple of days had finally found an outlet. “Fuck me Josh, fuck me.” Blake moaned falling on top of the blonde. Her exposed breasts resting on his clothed chest while her hips kept hammering away, her pussy trying to milk his seed out of him. “Blake I'm gonna...” Josh tried telling her not that it would have mattered to the lust crazed girl. With one last thrust Josh cums in the needy girl, Blake biting Josh's shoulder causing the boy to grit his teeth for a moment. Panting Blake lays exhausted atop Josh. Seeing his girlfriend so tired Josh just rubbed her head letting her rest.

After she rested and the two cleaned up they sat down for a talk. “Feeling better?” Josh asked drink his tea. “Yeah.” Blake answered. “That's good. If you ever need anything or help just ask.” Josh told the girl. Blake fidgeted for a moment before specking up, “Well these one thing I'd like to do.” Getting up she went over to whisper her request in his ear. Now it was Josh's turn to have a red face. “I... um... well..” Josh stuttered till he looked at Blake's face. Sighing “Okay but nothing too crazy okay.”

Sitting on the bed Josh had his hands tied behind his back with the strap from Blake's gun. The surprisingly long strap also went up from his hands and was wrapped around his eyes robbing him of his sight. Josh felt Blake give him a little kiss before she grabbed his head and pulled between her legs, “Okay big boy get to work.” commanded Blake as Josh started to eat her out. Josh's tongue work was better than normal Blake thought maybe it was due to cutting of somethings to the boy. Blake's heat wasn't completely gone and seeing her boyfriend bound under her was stoking that fire again. “Oh~ Yes! Fuck me with your tongue Josh.” moaned the catgirl while she was getting her hole licked she played with her tits. She humped away at his face while she pinched her nipples her moans egging on the boy hearing it as a sign he was doing well. Giving the pink nubs a good pull she came covering Josh in her juices. 

Blake laid the boy down on the bed before getting on top of him his dick hard and ready. And in one quick motion Josh was back in her. “Are you harder than normal? Do you like being tied up?” Blake jokingly mocked the boy. Josh was about to say something but he found his mouth filled with Blake's nipple. “Can you be a dear and give my nipple a little suck.” She loved the feeling of Josh's mouth sucking, pulling her nipple into his mouth, his tongue playing with it. The entire time she was riding Josh's dick like a maniac the sound of her hips slapping against his filled the room. “Josh fill me with your seed.” slamming her hips down her body instinctively clamped down setting both off. Josh came coating Blake's insides with his seed. Blake flung her head back her nipple leaving Josh's mouth with a pop. The couple goes ridged together Josh's hips arc off the bed as Blake's mouth hung open in a silent scream. Laying together the couple caught their breath. 

“So how was it Josh.” Blake asked looking at him. “It wasn't that bad to be honest. Maybe next time you're in heat we could try that again.” Little did the two know next time would be a long time, about nine months.


End file.
